


In Absentia

by distractionpie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light Voyeurism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: RK900's mission takes him away from the home he's built in Detroit. When he returns he finds that Gavin has not been bored in his absence.





	In Absentia

The UN convention on Cybersentience.

A week in Washington, with delegations from all around the world, focused on determining if the awakening of androids was an occurrence specific to the Cyberlife brand products or if the alternate designs produced by their Russian and Chinese rivals were capable of undergoing the same process of developing beyond their programming.

RK900 is no politician, but he’d found himself attending anyway. Connor had agreed to coordinate security for the New Jericho delegation, but when a case of his had heated up he’d decided that his talents were better used in Detroit and had promised RK a favour for going in his stead. RK wasn’t sure how he would eventually use that favour, but Connor had presented his offer so persuasively that it had been difficult to construct logical grounds for refusal.

The conference was a waste of time. His abilities hadn’t been stretched in ensuring his charges’ safety in the already highly secured convention area, nor had there been any attempts to breach that security. And the convention’s outcome had been inconclusive. He gathered that this was expected, that the convention was merely the beginning of a much larger process, but he couldn’t help the feeling that the whole affair was being conducted with incredible inefficiency.

Which was why, with Markus’ agreement, he had concluded that the New Jericho group were not at sufficient risk to require his assistance securing their return travel and had sought alternative arrangements to return to Detroit in advance. There had been no seats available on commercial flights for at least three days, which would be an even longer delay than waiting and travelling with Markus’ group, however calling several airlines had allowed him to make arrangements to be shipped as climate-controlled cargo. He did not inform Markus of these arrangements as the politician would almost certainly disapprove of any action which could be seen to encourage the perception of androids as objects, but RK had no need for the comfort of a seat and no personal unease about going into low power mode for an hour or so, especially not when it came with the advantage of being home two days ahead of schedule.

Home.

RK900 hadn’t realised the significance of his adopting the notion until suddenly he had a week away from it, stuck with sluggish hotel charging points and the strange crowded feeling of being surrounded by far more other androids than he was used to and the delay their heavy data traffic caused (miniscule by human standards but decidedly irritating to him) as it strained the network, and, the biggest change of all, a week away from Gavin.

A week and several hours minus interaction with with the detective, because his flight hadn’t landed until shortly after midnight and the airline personnel had been slow about unloading the cargo bay so that he could disembark, so Gavin will be sleeping, but at least RK will be able to observe and monitor him, take comfort in his presence.

The house is locked up when he arrives -- curtains drawn and lights switched off. He places his case by the couch, his coat on top of that, and adjusts his optical sensitivity so that he can move through the house without requiring supplemental lighting.

He’s careful to keep his motions quiet as he makes his way up to the bedroom, not wanting to disturb Gavin’s rest, no matter how rarely Gavin returns the favour and leaves RK900 in his own pursuits, claiming that the two weren’t comparable as rest was essential for humans whereas most of RK900’s activities were enriching.

As he climbs the stairs his auditory processes pick up trace sounds, but that’s not so unusual, Gavin is a restless sleeper, prone to tossing and turning, even muttering incomprehensibly, although as their relationship progressed RK observed that the intensity of this restless decreased when RK chose to perform updates and configurations while in the bed with him rather than allowing the detective to sleep alone.

But, when he eases the door open, he’s surprised to find that the room isn’t dark but lit by the soft glow of lamplight and, although Gavin is in bed, he isn’t sleeping.

RK pauses as he takes in the sight of his partner lying naked on top of the sheets, back arched and legs spread wide as he slides a thick glass toy into his hole, the length disappearing easily into him despite its size.

The time is 1:23am. Unless there has been a major change to his schedule, Gavin is due to work in just over seven and a half hours. Humans require an average of eight hours sleep to operate effectively. Logically, RK should disapprove of what he is seeing.

Instead, part of RK900 wants to approach, to take the toy from Gavin’s hands and press it deeper, thrust it in and out at the kind of pace that made the human whine and beg. RK could go over there and be a part of Gavin's activiy, but he's curious.

RK knows many ways of pleasuring Gavin, but he’s never before had an opportunity to discover how Gavin pleasures himself.

Gavin’s eyes are shut, lashes fanned over pinked cheeks, and RK enters the room full with silent steps but lingers by the door, adjusting the focus of his optical units rather than increasing proximity to take a closer look.

This observation reveals droplets of sweat rolling down Gavin’s flushed and shaking thighs, RK has not interrupted Gavin early in the proceedings and, although there is not enough data to extrapolate how long Gavin has been doing this, RK sets a mental flag to further investigate the limits of Reed’s stamina when the opportunity presents. It is apparent that, despite Gavin’s tendency to demand haste during their encounters, when alone and free to set his own pace the human is not indulging, setting a rhythm that, if supplied by RK, would almost certainly have been met with accusations of teasing.

But then Gavin’s slickened hand loses its grip on the toy and he fumbles for a moment before grasping it again and thrusting deep and the new angle must be more optimal because his hips jerk and the speed of his erratic thrusts increases.

Gavin’s cock twitches, fluid spilling from the tip as he moans RK's name and for a moment RK900 thinks he's been caught, but then he sees that Gavin's eyes are unopened and his processes hum with no small degree of smugness that as he realises that Gavin had cried out his name because even alone it is RK he is thinking of. He wouldn't have begrudged Gavin a more creative fantasy, humans’ base urges were complicated and as long as Gavin continued to choose RK as his partner there was no reason the human should not be free to indulge in explorations in the privacy of his mind, but to be selected from an unlimited range of fantasies is a true achievement.

RK900’s biometric tracking indicates that Gavin is approaching orgasm and his behaviours shift to match as Gavin begins fucking himself desperately with sloppy strokes of the glass phallus, his hard cock bouncing as he tweaks a nipple with one hand and presses the toy deep with the other.

Intriguing that Gavin chooses not to prioritize penile stimulation despite it being statistically the most popular and simplest way of inducing orgasms in human males. RK had always understand that its incorporation was close to essential to achieving a satisfying sexual encounter -- evidently, he has more to learn.

RK has been privileged to share almost every form of contact a human and android can with Gavin but there is something particularly intimate about witnessing his private pleasure and RK can feel the door handle crack beneath his grip as he watches Gavin give a whole body shudder and as he comes with a helpless whine.

Gavin collapses onto the sheets, limp and boneless, legs still spread wide and the base of the toy visible pressed up against his hole. The posture resembles an invitation, makes Gavin look like a surrendered offering. RK once spent several hours of rest mode indexing catalogue after catalogue of human art in order to develop a sense of aesthetics and none of their masterpieces could compare to this, and as much as he had enjoyed observing Gavin’s self-pleasure it has awoken in RK urges that he will not be able to rest without having satisfied.

Furthermore, he has already been impolite in waiting so long to greet his human partner.

"Missing me?"

Gavin's eyes snap open, for a moment hazed and bleary as RK is used to seeing them in the aftermath of sexual activity, but it takes Gavin only a moment for his gaze to jump from RK to the open door and back again, focusing sharply as he says, "Oh, fuck."

"Fuck is correct," RK900 says as he crosses the room, unzipping his fly and freeing his dick as he goes, the arousal processes, which had started automatically from what he’s just watched, running at full power. "Did you miss me?”

“Did I-? Nines…” Gavin groans as RK900 reaches and tugs the toy out in one smooth stroke that leaves Gavin gasping. He tosses the glass phallus aside, admiring the way Gavin's hole gapes a little, shining with slick, open and ready for him.

"Did you forecast how much I have missed you?” he continues, tracing a fingertip around Gavin’s slack rim. “Had you calculated that I wouldn’t wish to wait another moment to be inside you?”

“I-- you--” Gavin shakes his head, reaching one hand up towards RK’s chest. “You’re back early.”

He is. And it has already been worth every shred of inconvenience that had been required to achieve it, to have Gavin spread out beneath him, pliant and waiting.

RK900 grabs Gavin, pulling him to the edge for the bed and doesn't hesitate before wrapping a hand around his cock and pressing into the human with one smooth side. Instead of the usual slow press into a vice-like clench, Gavin is loose for him, letting him sink deep on the first thrust as Gavin tosses his head back with a gasp.

"Your preparedness is appreciated," RK groans. He has never experienced the human like this before, not a tight heat but a warm, open welcome, fluttering around him and Gavin too overstimulated to do anything but lay there and let RK enjoy the feel of him.

Gavin is soft in a way that RK900 knows makes him feel self-conscious sometimes, when he foolishly compares his organic body to RK900's precisely crafted one. He pours hours into the gym trying to hone his already fit form into something more defined despite the fact he knows full well that his form is well suited for his function and the overly-toned aesthetic he idealises is an impractical pursuit, but RK900 loves the feeling of give as he digs his fingers into Gavin's thighs, the bounce of his ass jiggling with as RK thrusts, the faintest curve of his ejaculate streaked abdomen with his spent cock resting against it, all softness that he reveals to RK900 alone.

“How long were you watching?” Gavin says, frowning.

“Not long enough.” RK has always found human pornography vaguely baffling, the point in watching other people’s half-hearted attempts at sex eluding him, but watching Gavin he began to understand the pleasure which could be found in observation. He could watch Gavin self-pleasure for hours, but right now he wants to be the one to bring his lover satisfaction, to ensure he recalls what he has been lacking in RK900’s absence. “You’ve opened for me so easily though, Gavin,” he continues, “And it makes me wonder how long you spent fucking yourself prior to my arrival.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Gavin taunts and RK squeezes at his hips in reprimand although it can hardly be called a punishment when the shudders that run through Gavin at the bruising force are so blatantly those of pleasure.

RK groans at the sight of Gavin's cock twitching between their bodies, attempting to fill despite his recent release, then reaches out to stroke it and Gavin squirms, clenching tight around RK900 as he lets out an overstimulated whine.

Gavin is reaching an age when experiencing two orgasms in quick succession is no longer an regular occurrence but nor is it an improbable one -- if he has been deprived of satisfaction for a week it should be easily achieved, if he has been stimulating himself excessively in RK’s absence then the challenge will be greater.

"Would you like to attempt a second orgasm, Detective?” he offers, and when Gavin groans, adds, “Would internal stimulation be sufficient?"  

“Fuck you,” Gavin pants back, but he’s hitching a leg up to open himself even further to RK as he does so.

“Perhaps another time,” RK offers. They take those roles less often but after their separation he is feeling inclined to reunite with Gavin in every possible way, but right now he is determined to give Gavin more than he’d been able to give himself.

He picks up the toy, holding it between them. It's generously sized, not quite as long as RK900 is but thicker and ribbed in a way that meant Gavin would have felt its breadth stretch him multiple times with every stroke. And it is still warm from Gavin’s body. "I haven't seen this before. Did you purchase it specially? An oversized glass phallus because you couldn't stand not having me in you.”

Gavin kicks him, but there’s no force behind it and RK takes advantage of the moment he’s off-balance to hitch his hips up to an angle that will keep Gavin deprived of leverage, left with nothing to do but lie back and allow RK to bring him pleasure.

“How often have you used this?” RK wonders aloud. “Did you require nightly stimulation?” It would not be surprising. It was rare that a day passed without sexual contact between them and humans are creatures of habit.

“None of your business, since you fucked off to Washington,” Gavin manages to groan out, although it’s hardly an effective statement when he’s writhing against the mattress, utterly given over to RK’s pursuit of their mutual pleasure.

“Every night,” RK concludes. “And possibly more than once. I've spoiled you. Made you greedy, impatient,” and he knows that he is guilty of encouraging such bad habits, far too prone to indulging Gavin, but in that moment his mind drifts elsewhere. “What if next time I told you not to, what if I made you wait so you’d be desperate for me when I got back to you?”

“You wouldn't,” Gavin retorts and RK wonders. He is not in the habit of denying Gavin pleasure –frankly, he is not in the habit of denying Gavin anything, even things which his systems tell him are unwise– but if the eventual outcome were to be greater pleasure then perhaps he could make an exception. If anything, Gavin's words sound like a challenge, though one which will have to wait until a much later date because RK has little wish for another extended separation from his partner when the first had been so onerous.

“As you say. But perhaps what you really need is more,” he reaches down pressing a finger against the rim of Gavin’s hole and relishing in the way it slips in alongside his phallus with barely any resistance. “I’m going to keep fucking you, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have your little toy too, since you like it so much.”

"N-Nines..." Gavin’s pupils dilate with a rush of arousal even as he gives a jerky shake of his head and RK files the reaction away for further investigation even as he withdraws the finger - the prospect is too much now but Gavin may be willing to explore it later.

"But why would you want it? You know it's not as good as me, so why settle? I'll fill you up properly, isn’t that right Gavin?”

“Fucking hell, Nines,” Gavin groans. “Don’t be a tease.”

“ _What_ do you want?” RK persists. “I could always leave you to your toy,” although it’s the last thing he wants RK900 slows down, regulating his own pace, determined to wring another orgasm out of Gavin before his own sensors overload. “Tell me.”

“You, jesus fuck,” Gavin gasps, managing to screw his face into an entirely ineffectual glare despite the fact his body is given entirely over to RK. “You’re what I want, don’t play dumb while you’re fucking me, asshole.”

Very well. Gavin deserves RK’s full attention and focus. No doubt Cyberlife would not approve, but RK deactivates irrelevant processes, he has no need for network functions or advanced analysis right now, even speech functions can be set to core modules only since humans are rarely coherent in the depths of passion.

Every bit of power he can spare is redirected as he fucks Gavin with a strength meant to enable him to overpower any opponent and intensity designed for life or death operations until Gavin’s hips are jerking wildly as he tosses his head back with a sound that RK classifies as a whine although he’d never say as much aloud to Gavin, and comes in two short spurts that add to the mess already smeared across his stomach.

He sags against the sheets then, utterly spent, and RK basks in his languid beauty, the smouldering heat in Gavin’s heavy lidded gaze, the evident satisfaction thre spurring RK on to finally focus on pursuing his own gratification. This time Gavin doesn’t even make a show of resistances as RK slides a hand under his waist, using the strength that was meant to serve the nation to shift Gavin’s position until, even limp with exhaustion, he’s positioned optimally for RK to finish taking his pleasure.

The thrusts are almost automatic and with only one hand required to brace Gavin in position, RK drags the other up to keep playing with Gavin's cock, the uniquely human softness of it and how easy it fits in RK’s hand in this post-orgasmic state, the way every touch make Gavin's fucked open ass still clench tight as he’d been the very first time RK900 slipped a finger in him as he keens and writhes, despite his exhaustion, hips twitching erratically as if not sure if he wants to pull away from the excess stimulation or thrust up and seek more.

After a week of nothing when he has become used to keeping pace with Gavin’s eagerness, a sight like that is all it takes for his remaining processes to begin overloading --auditory, visual, and tactile inputs all overwhelmed and processing nothing but Gavin-- until the components can take no more and the soft reboot initiates, nearly overbalancing him.

Gavin tugs at RK’s clothing until he’s guided up onto the bed to settle beside Gavin, the human wrapping around him in an instant, engulfing him in a new fashion. RK could grow comfortable with this newly unearthed neediness, although he’s uncertain he’s willing to embrace spending so long away from Gavin to obtain it.

"You're back early," Gavin repeats, pressing his face into RK’s neck.

"It seems you found ways to compensate for my absence."

He feels no pain but he knows Gavin’s nip of teeth is intended as a warning nonetheless. “Don’t bitch, I wouldn’t have had to buy it if you hadn’t fucked off Washington,” he grumbles.

RK smooths a hand over his hair. “I shall endeavour to avoid such engagements in the future,” he agrees. Alternatively, Gavin could come with him, if only RK could convince him to actually use some of his vacation time rather than continuing his habit of putting it off which RK suspects is routed in anxieties which are no longer relevant following the android uprising.

“You’d better.”

“It’s late,” RK reminds Gavin. “I’m surprised you have the energy to argue after all that activity.”

“You were doing all the work that time,” Gavin remarks, “And I’ve been drinking fuck-off amounts off coffee,” and RK hears the unspoken admission, that he has not been sleeping well without RK there.

“Then sleep now,” RK instructs. Gavin will settle better with RK in his arms and RK has no intention of being anywhere other than here from now until when the human awakens. He feels another brush of teeth, a familiar token protest at being orders, but Gavin is already loose limbed and breathing deep and RK knows a deep scan would show the endorphins rushing through him already dragging Gavin towards sleep. It takes nothing more than a momentary connection to deluminate the room, until it’s only his advanced optic sensors that allow him to pick out any details, but even without them Gavin is pressed close enough that RK can monitor him freely by touch and he finds it’s far easier to engage his own rest protocols when his partner is close enough for him to continue monitoring as he does so.

They rest.

 


End file.
